The present invention relates to a lock device wherein a locking mechanism locked and unlocked using a conventional magnetic key is arranged to have memory function and to be locked and unlocked only when the key inserted into the locking mechanism corresponds to the key code previously stored in the memory, thus enabling any keys for other rooms to be used to lock and unlock the locking mechanism when they are previously stored in the memory.
It has become necessary these days that rooms in which computers, safes and other confidential matters are housed are arranged to be locked and unlocked by specified persons or at specified times from the viewpoint of keeping confidential matters and preventing crimes and accidents.
The card lock is one conventional lock device of this type. The card lock uses the magnetic card and is locked and unlocked by the magentic card when the code recorded on the magnetic card corresponds to the code stored in the card reading means. However, the card lock using the magnetic card comprises a combination of card reading means and electrical locking mechanism, which are separated from each other to thereby make the card lock large-sized. In addition, the combination of electrical locking mechanism and magnetic card once determined can not be changed easily.